


Do It For The ‘Gram

by Grayweathersby13



Series: Bucky Barnes one-shots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Instagram, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, One Shot, Santa bear, Snapchat, Steve’s social media is super popular, even though that’s not actually mentioned in the fic, may write more for this idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayweathersby13/pseuds/Grayweathersby13
Summary: A fic told from Steve’s popular Instagram and Snapchat stories.





	Do It For The ‘Gram

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, Santa Bear is based on an actual stuffed animal! It’s a tan little teddy bear in a Santa costume that stayed at the store wayyy after Christmas, and in July they were gonna get rid of it because no one bought him, so I adopted the poor guy and now he lives happily on my bookshelf next to my Batman encyclopedia :)

Added 2 hours ago

  
“Stevie, should we get this?”

On screen you could see Bucky holding a stuffed teddy bear in a Santa outfit, the plushy’s cheek pressed against Bucky’s, a big, beautiful grin plastered on the Omega’s face as he turned to show Steve.

Steve’s laugh could be heard off screen, the Alpha zooming in to a close up of Bucky and his teddy friend.

“It’s way past Christmas, Buck.”

Bucky donned a pout, holding Santa bear to his chest. “That’s why we should get him, they’ll get rid of poor Santa bear just because he’s out of season.”

Steve cooed at his boyfriend, his left hand reaching out in front of the camera to stroke the Omega’s cheek.

“You really want the bear?” Steve asked.

Bucky nodded, a glint in his eye that told he knew he got his way and he wasn’t sorry at all about it.

Steve’s sigh filled the volume, defeated.

“Sure Buck, lets get the bear.”

  
•

  
Added 5 hours ago

 

Miguel’s ‘Pineapple Skies’ filled the volume, on screen inside a car featured Bucky sitting in the passenger seat singing along and dancing slightly.

They were parked, French fries sitting between the two on the center console, momentarily forgotten as the camera zoomed in on the Omega.

_“You and your bass line, bass line-“_

When Bucky’s face turned towards the camera little hearts appeared above his head, the filter making him look even more adorable as he sang the lyrics to just behind the screen.

_“So please show me love, baby-“_

The Omega leaned forward, the camera blurring as it attempted to focus, Bucky’s Head no longer viewable from the camera as a kiss was heard just near the mic.

“I love you-“ Was whispered.

  
•

  
Added 28 minutes ago

 

Half of Steve’s face was seen in the front facing camera, his eyes peering to the left, over his shoulder where Clint was shown three rows back.

The beta had his face smushed against the desk, arms thrown out randomly above his head, and a drool pile slowly building on the desk top.

The snap read across the screen “What a buffoon”.

  
...

  
Added 24 minutes ago

  
Half of a laughing Steve’s face was shown, the camera zooming in on Clint’s drooling asleep form where Tony loomed over the beta, sharpie in hand, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in concentration.

The zoomed snap shook with Steve’s laughter.

  
...

  
Added 14 minutes ago

A picture of Clint displayed the screen, a sharpie mustache coloring the hairless skin under his nose.

The Beta had his eyebrows raised in surprise, mouth open as if asking a question.

The snap read “He doesn’t know, nobody tell him lol”

  
•

  
Added 3 hours ago

  
On screen showed Bucky laying on a bed, sound asleep with Marvin Gaye’s ‘Ain’t No Mountain High Enough’ playing softly in the background.

The video panned around the room, walls painted maroon with posters filling almost every space, and fairy lights casting a calming glow around the space.

“Stevie?”

The camera panned back to where the whisper came from, revealing a sleepy Bucky with a small smile on the Omega’s face.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Steve’s deep voice spoke.

Bucky was seen reaching his hand out, long fingers wrapping around where Steve’s ankle rested, propped up on the bed.

The camera zoomed in on Bucky’s hand, watching the fingers go lax as the Omega drifted back off into sleep land.

  
•

  
Added 23 minutes ago.

  
Steve and Bucky’s face appeared on screen, cheeks pressed together as snow fell around them.

The dog filter was on, steve getting the tan dog and Bucky the Dalmatian.

Steve was clearly holding the phone, with his left arm wrapped securely around Bucky’s shoulders.

The Omega looked up at the Alpha, a devious smile gracing his face.

“Hey, Stevie?”

Steve looked down, his large grin immediately wiped away once Bucky brought a snow ball down against his face.

The Alpha startling back as Bucky cackled his head off.

“Bucky!” Steve exclaimed, scandalous.

  
•

  
Added 9 minutes ago.

The picture featured Steve with a cardboard cup close to his face, Bucky behind his shoulder rolling his eyes with a fond smile.

The caption read across the picture,

“I made him buy me hot chocolate to make up for assaulting my face with snow *smiley face emoji*”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! The idea for this fic came from watching how much my cousin worries about her snap and insta stories, personally I’m not popular enough to know that many people to really give a shit about it, but I thought a fic about it would be cute.
> 
> Also I imagine Steve to have like, thousands of followers, mostly people obsessing over his and Bucky’s adorable relationship.
> 
> Also, also, if any one is waiting for my other fic to update I have most of the final chapter written, I’m just having trouble writing a certain scene. But I’ll hopefully have it posted soon (ish).


End file.
